


Tomorrow's Pudding

by Azurose



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurose/pseuds/Azurose
Summary: After their fateful quest to stop the Dark Forces and fulfill the prophecy, Mage Nerris, Dwarf Harrison, Warrior Nikki, and Alchemist Neil find themselves caught in another quest: cleaning up the mess they have made.Takes place after Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak.





	Tomorrow's Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak is my favorite episode of Camp Camp, so of course I want to continue the story on a little further... thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!! :)

Honestly, Nerris didn’t even like pudding.

It had seemed like a good idea at first. The party of adventurers had needed some lava, and simply filling the small kiddie pool they had discovered by the lake with water wasn’t going to cut it. This had to be convincing: it was LARPing, after all, and Nerris would not settle for anything less. As soon as Nikki had stumbled onto the cardboard box full of pudding cups, left abandoned behind the Mess Hall, the team set to work dumping the contents into a kiddie pool, chattering absentmindedly about canaries and elevators. The pudding was thick, yellow, and uncomfortably warm - the perfect consistency for a bubbling, lava-filled volcano. Before long, the pool was full and the stage was set. It had been time for Nerris to face off against Harrison (and she definitely would have beat him if not for Nikki falling into the depths of Sleepy Peak Peak, but that was a different story).

Now, the four kids slouched against the inflatable pool, filling cup after cup with the used pudding as instructed by the Quartermaster, who stood nearby.

“This is disgusting,” Neil commented for what had to have been the third time since they had started. “Do you have any idea how much bacteria has gone into these things? Not to mention the lack of refrigeration? If this pudding hasn’t gone bad yet, it’s only a matter of hours.”

The Quartermaster merely waved his hook towards Neil’s general direction, not bothered enough to attempt to scold the boy. He had more important things to do, anyway. The real Sleepy Peak Peak was about to erupt: his stone tablet glowed menacingly in his other hand as he scratched at the surface.

“Finish before sundown. I will return after sealing the forces.”

And before anyone could object, the old man had disappeared into the forest.

“Alright, break time!” Nikki shouted, leaping out of the pool of pudding. Despite his squeal of complaint as Nikki grabbed Neil’s hand with her own pudding covered one, he allowed her to drag him away in search of Max and whatever gambling scheme he had come up with. That left just Nerris and Harrison, who continued to fill the plastic cups with pudding silently. She almost thought to say something to him, but decided against it; the boy seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts, a soft look to his eyes. Nerris turned away from him after a moment or so, not realizing how enraptured she had been watching him scoop up pudding into the cup. A mage was not to be distracted from her task, no matter how sticky it was.

Not much time had gone by after they had begun before Nerris tossed a hastily packaged pudding cup into the box. She watched with sudden distress in her eyes as it hit the side and exploded with a sloshing sound, sending the slightly condensed pudding all over the cardboard, and making her groan in frustration. “This is so dumb! A mage doesn’t have time to pick up pudding - she is needed elsewhere, to vanquish monsters and to cast spells!” The girl hastily dug through her pockets, searching for the right pair of dice to roll. If she could get a good number, it could increase her skill level in “Pudding-Clean Up”.

Harrison couldn’t help but snicker slightly as he watched the pudding catastrophe, setting the cup he was holding down and pulling the red cloth he always kept with him out of his jacket. “Well, although this quest is not one of the better ones… someone has to clean this up.” The brunette laid the cloth over the fallen cup and its spilled contents, the pudding somehow not soaking into the fabric. With a quick “ta-da” and the whisk of his hand, the pudding and plastic cup were gone, the mess taken care of.

Nerris couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. It was cute the way Harrison did his magic tricks - in magical terms, of course, and definitely nothing else - as he could only make small things vanish. Truly a low level wizard at best. Compared to her, who had stolen the dragon’s bountiful treasures from the mountains of the West Plateau with one swoop of her cape, this trick was mere entertainment. However, this didn’t make her feel any less grateful for the action. What she did feel was surprise at the sudden friendship for what she had previously thought to be her magic enemy. They had only been dueling a half hour ago!

“…Thanks, Harrison,” Nerris murmured, placing another, better-sealed pudding cup where the old one had been. Despite her best instinct (her pride, of course) telling her not to, she decided to repay him the best way she knew how - a compliment from the Fair Lady herself. “Your magic tricks have always been pretty cool, even for a level 5 mage like me.” Catching his eyes for a moment, Nerris felt the tips of her ears grow warm at his expression. Harrison seemed to have been caught off guard by her comment, and his olive gaze was wide and full of unfamiliar warmth aimed in her direction. Nerris quickly hid her own face as it flushed more, turning back to the kiddie pool. This wasn’t right - what was happening to her? Harrison was surely not powerful enough to use any sort of attraction charm - and if he was, by some chance, she should’ve had much too high of a defense for it to have worked! But as much as she attempted to brush away the strange feeling, it was difficult to as the boy spoke again.

“You really mean that? You like my magic?” Harrison asked, a chirp of excitement catching the end of his sentence. It was something Nerris had never noticed before. Something she _shouldn’t_ have noticed. But it was there, and it made her feel a bit lighter.

“Don’t let it get to your head, dwarf,” Nerris scoffed quietly in reply, picking up yet another pudding cup. Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything at all… but the magician looked so eager to hear her confirm what she had said, she just couldn’t reject him. “But… yes. It’s fun, and sometimes even I’m not sure how you do it.”

Harrison was quiet for a few moments, but Nerris could sense Harrison’s mood had changed. A small smile adorned his face as he placed another cup of pudding into the box, his eyes glued to the ground bashfully. Nerris watched him curiously.

“You know, Nerris, I had fun today. Even if we couldn’t defeat the dark forces.” As Harrison broke the silence, he looked slightly up from the pool he crouched over, sending chills through Nerris. She swore she could even feel the tips of her elf ears twitch. What level of magic was this?

No matter. She couldn’t stay here: not at such a high risk of continuing to find that the more Harrison spoke, the more butterflies suddenly fluttered through her chest. Her aura was off, that was all. “Pudding is boring. Let’s go do something else.” Nerris spoke, brushing her hands against her pants to try to remove the remaining pudding-residue (and to break eye contact with the boy, as his magic was certainly getting to her). Harrison stood up and nodded, following her away from the tents and towards the center of camp, sticking his hands in his pockets. As they walked, Harrison turned to her with a slight smirk on his face. “So, where are the mage and the dwarf heading now?”

Nerris frowned. “You… you don’t have to be the dwarf anymore, Harrison.”

“I don’t?”

“No.”

“Wait a second.”

Nerris was almost in shock as she watched Harrison’s face beside her flush slightly, his mouth parted with unspoken thought. Was the reddish tint on his cheeks the reflection of the sun? He turned to her. Nerris gulped. Nope. And now they were both blushing, too close not to have noticed the other person’s current predicament.

“If I don’t have to be the dwarf… then does that mean I’m really not dumb and ugly?” Harrison didn’t have to wait long for his answer, for after Nerris looked away, avoiding the question with a small grumble of acknowledgement, Harrison laughed and his hands flew to the air. “I have grown into my looks after all!”

“I did NOT say that!” Nerris retorted, though she couldn’t help but laugh at his accomplished pose (or feel her heart beat a bit faster as he continued to stare, his mouth stretched wide in a way-too-adorable-to-be-real grin). She shoved him slightly as she spoke, pushing him backwards. Okay, she had gotten enough of it now! He had quite impressive charms, and clearly, he had shown them off. If only he could stop using them for just a second and let her _focus_ on something other than the way his accent seeped through his laugh in such a subtle way, or how the sun bounced in streaks off his tussled hair, or how he had one tiny little mole next to his nose…

“Alright, fine, fine,” Harrison rolled his eyes with amusement, another slight chuckle escaping him. “I’ll just have to settle for knowing my tricks are really cool.”

“Better,” Nerris confirmed with a sigh of relief, continuing to walk with him. They found themselves gravitating towards the Mess Hall, the smell of less than average food awaiting them at the door. It had been a long day for the adventurers, after all - even the most powerful mages needed their food! Nerris was about to grab the handle when another thought popped into her head.

“Hey, Harrison,” she began, turning back to the boy again, still not used (but surprisingly okay with) him being so close to her. “Speaking of your tricks, where did that pudding go, anyway?”

Harrison blinked, and then shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “The magician’s greatest secret is that sometimes, he has no idea.”

Nerris took that as an acceptable answer, and the two made their way into the dining hall, finding themselves caught in another round of chatter. Harrison really wasn’t so bad after all, casting a spell on her or not. He had a gift for magic, she concluded. The perfect candidate for an apprentice. Once he had become at least a level 3 mage under her watch, AND stopped being so damn cute, maybe she’d consider allowing him to the roof of her castle. _Maybe._

And this promise was good enough for Harrison.


End file.
